Un mal día
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Kankuro, joven hombre que trabaja como maestro en una escuela de artes, odia mucho esa fecha, 15 de mayo, su cumpleaños ¿podra una desconocida hacer que cambie de opinión? ¡Dedicado especialmente a Mirla-chan!


¡Hola a todos, queridos lectores! Otra vez estoy aquí, esta vez para pagar una cuenta pendiente que tengo con mi linda lectora Mirla-chan; D ¡Sé que me tarde, perdona! TToTT ¡Aunque no merezco perdón! Como sea, ni salió lo que al principio pensé pero bueno XP.

**Advertencias:**

-Esto es un KankuroxOC, por Mirla-chan si he de ser más específica, aunque si he de ser sincera, no me salió muy romántico esto.

-También es un AU (Another Universe).

-Basado en la canción _Bad Day_ de _Daniel Powter_.

-Aquí Kankuro es un poco más grande, no mucho, e imparte clases en una escuela de artes.

… Creo que eso es todo ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Mal día**

_¿Dónde está el momento que más necesitamos? Tú pateas las hojas y la magia está perdida_.

Suspira, al tiempo que observa el objeto sin importancia tras el vidrio de la cara tienda comercial. No sabe con exactitud qué es y, sinceramente, no tiene ninguna gana de averiguarlo. No sabe tampoco si entrará a la tienda solo para hacer algo. No sabe nada, quizás ese es el problema, sí, seguramente ese es el punto.

_Nada_. Nada de nada.

Chasquea la lengua con fastidio y se pega un poco más al aparador, dejando que su frente toque la helada ventana y sostenga todo su peso. Escucha con atención como la apresurada gente camina de un lado a otro haciendo compras o quizás alistando algo más para la cena. Puede apreciar por el reflejo como pasan dos niños corriendo, una madre con su hijo, una pareja tomándose la mano. Aparta la mirada de aquello solo para fijarla en sí mismo. Sus ojos de color negro le regresan la mirada. Y de nuevo la palabra zumba en la cabeza.

_Nada_.

_Ellos me cuentan que tú cielo azul se ha desteñido al gris_. _Ellos me cuentan que tu pasión se escapó_._ Y no necesito no continuar_.

Podría dejar de mirar su reflejo y caminar hasta su auto que está estacionado a unos pasos de él. Podría conducir unos kilómetros y llegar al departamento de su hermano menor Gaara para pasar aquella estúpida fecha que tanto odia. Su hermano lo invita cada año a estar con _ellos_ la supuesta fecha especial. Siempre lo hace y siempre es lo mismo. 15 de mayo, su maldito cumpleaños, día del maestro para colmo, como si a sus pequeños alumnos berrinchudos les importara. No sé acordaban de lo uno ni de lo otro, no es como si a él le importara.

Ni que decir de sus hermanos, solo montaba escándalo, su cumpleaños solo era una excusa para beber y hacer desastre. Temari se desaparecía con su novio, el tal Shikamaru, y no volvían hasta entradas horas de la noche, su hermanito Gaara era… bien, un amargado y el grupo de críos que siempre invitaban no ayudaba.

Justo por eso no va con ellos. No quiere repetir un maldito año más lo mismo y sobre cualquier otra cosa, no quiere que cuando todas rían gritando esas dos palabras que tanto odia. No quiere, por otro año más, saber que está _solo_ en su _Cumpleaños_.

No quiere oír de nuevo un maldito _Feliz Cumpleaños_ y saber que no hay nada en realidad por lo cual celebrar. No hay nadie con quien celebrar.

_Tú te paras en la línea solo para solo para agarrarte un nuevo bajón_.

Observa su reloj. Once y cuarenta y cinco de la noche. Solo quince minutos para que su cumpleaños acabe. Y si, demonios, piensa pasarlo frente a una tienda cerrada. Ni siquiera lo había notado al llegar. El lugar estaba cerrado.

—Genial, ni siquiera podré comprar algo solo para fastidiar —piensa en voz alta, justo antes de golpearse la frente contra el vidrio.

— ¿Me lo dices a mí?

Alza la cabeza de inmediato, solo para ver a alguien parados tras él en el reflejo. Por lo que aprecia, es una muchacha. A lo mucho ha de tener 19 años. Leva el cabello castaño suelto, exceptuando una pequeña porción alzada en un pequeño moño, un largo listón negro lo sostiene. Se gira a mirarla de frente, solo para no ser descortés.

Sonríe, de forma totalmente falsa.

—No, hablaba para mí mismo. Lo siento.

Tiene ojos almendrados, casi de color miel. Unos bonitos ojos que combinan con su cabello, piensa, recostándose contra el muero de la tienda. La ve fruncir el ceño y lo observa con más curiosidad.

_Estas fingiendo una sonrisa para marcharte_.

—Bueno…supongo que hay que ser muy descuidado para hablar solo y componer esa sonrisa falsa —comenta la chica mientras mira al Sabaku no con suspicacia.- Eso, o de verdad estar deprimido.

El marionetista suspira y deja de sonreír. No puede ni engañar a una desconocida. _Patético_.

—Sí, supongo entonces que soy esa clase de estúpido.

Ella lo sigue mirándolo de forma extraña. Kankuro se pregunta qué demonios hace fuera de casa a tan altas horas de la noche. Debería estar con sus padres cenando, en la cama o en un antro divirtiéndose con sus amigos, que sabía él, cualquier cosa menos estar hablando con él en este instante.

—La tienda está cerrada —eleva una ceja castaña y el mayor no puede evitar pensarse que es "linda". No entiende, ¿por qué le está hablando? —. Por si no lo has notado.

—En realidad —sonríe y para su sorpresa esta vez es una sonrisa franca—. Si lo había notado.

—Ya sabes, si eres tan idiota como para hablar solo quizás lo eres para no saber que está cerrado—se encoge de hombros y ese "linda" cambia a "hermosa" con la resonancia de su voz. Kankuro ahora quiere saberlo, quiere saber que hay con esa chica.

—Gracias.

—No hay porque. Mirla.- se presenta extendiéndole una mano con una pequeña sonrisa oculta en la comisura de sus labios.

_Tú me dices que tu vida ha estado apagada. Tú te estas cayendo en pedazos todo el tiempo. Y no necesito no continuar_.

Extiende la mano, clavando los ojos almendrados en los suyos, y estrecha la mano de la joven. Siente ese cosquilleo que sube desde la punta de sus dedos, atraviesa su codo, y llega hasta su cuerpo. La sensación se expande. Un pequeño sonrojo se extiende en el rostro de la castaña y él piensa que quizás ha sentido lo mismo.

—Kankuro —se presenta sin ninguna gana de soltar su mano.

El sonrojo crece y no puedes evitar sonreír más.

—Y bien, _Mirla_ —su nombre suena dulce y casi lo prueba al pronunciarlo—. ¿Alguna razón para estar sola tan tarde?

Ella se encoge de hombros con indiferencia. Parece algo cerrada ahora que sus manos siguen enlazadas. Lo más curioso es que ella tampoco las suelta.

— ¿Qué tal tú?- pregunta de vuelta evitando contestar.

—Digamos que no me gusta mucho este día.

—Seguro —por alguna razón Mirla no parece creerlo— Y ahora me dirás que tampoco te gustan los cumpleaños —agrega con notable sarcasmo.

—De hecho, _hoy es mi cumpleaños_.

_Porque tuviste un mal día. Estas teniendo un bajón._

Alza ambas cejas y él se permite reír de su expresión.

— ¿Hoy?

— ¿Es 15 de Mayo? —sonríe de lado.

Mirla ahora frunce el ceño. Como le encanta como se ve con esa cara. Y eso que no le gustan los menores, que es un impaciente con la gente más joven y que siempre ha creído que de entre todos las _chicas jóvenes _son las peores, quejumbrosas y vanas, y eso que tiene una hermana que demuestra todo lo contrario.

—Sí.

—Entonces supongo que sí es mi cumpleaños y si te preguntas porque estoy solo —rueda los ojos y los clava de nuevo en los orbes almendrados que lo escuchan con atención—. Es porque no tengo a _nadie_.

_Tú cantas una canción triste solo para disimular. Tuviste un mal día_.

Un silencio se hace entre los dos. Mirla mira disimuladamente su reloj de pulsera. Al parecer, solo falta un minuto para que sea otro día. Un minuto para que "supuesta" odiosa fecha termine y la vida siga tal y como esta.

—Bueno…—Mirla parece dudar. ¿Por qué tanto interés en el hombre extraño? No lo sabe, y quizás, no le importa. Por una sola vez se interesa por alguien más y, sin saber porque, quiere _estar_ con Kankuro—. Antes de que se acaba el tiempo… Feliz Cumpleaños.

_Bueno, tú necesitas unas vacaciones de cielo azul_.

Algo allí dentro, palpita más rápido. Palpita por ella. Late por Mirla. No es la primera vez que oye esas dos palabras, pero, al decirlas ella lo hace más feliz que nunca. _Feliz por primera vez_.

Le sonríe y aprieta un poco más las manos que aún se siguen estrechando.

—Gracias —Los segundos transcurren y el minuto se acaba, un nuevo día comienza… quizás en más de un sentido… quizás, era hora de conseguir algo por lo que realmente luchar los años que venían por delante—. ¿Qué tal suena una celebración con un completo desconocido que has conocido en medio de la calle?

_Y tú sabes que podrías estar bien. Oh, así que se fuerte. Y sabes que no estoy equivocado_

Mirla no duda. No sabe porque. Quizás la sonrisa de lado, la mirada oscura profunda o el aspecto de despreocupado. No sabe porque, pero en definitiva le agrada… más que eso.

—Suena bastante bien.- contesta enseguida componiendo otra alegre sonrisa.

Kankuro ríe y la risa resuena en las calles. Y como música, en los oídos de Mirla.

—Perfecto.

—Perfecto.

_Porque tuviste un mal día. Pero desde ahora, no va a ser tan malo_.

Okay, ahí está ¿les gusto? Más importante ¿te gusto a ti Mirla-chan? No sabía muy bien cómo manejar a Kankuro, es mi primera vez y la verdad no conozco mucho al personaje así que perdóname si me quedo muy OoC.

El cómo te describí espero también te guste, no quería ponerte muy dulce pero tampoco muy fría.

Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo, para cualquier cosa déjenme un review.

¡Esto fue para ti Mirla-chan por responder mi trivia imposible XD! ¡Espero te haya gustado!

¡Lidya fuera!


End file.
